undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fall of Mankind/Chapter 8: No Mercy
Chapter 8: No Mercy is the eight chapter of the Volume 2: A New Life in The Fall of Mankind and was published on March 24, 2014 by Never more0122333. Previous Chapter: Chapter 7: Night of the Dead Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Up and Down 'Characters' MAIN CHARACTERS *Jack Matt *Mary *Dr. Stevens *Jericho Bucks *Anna Bucks *Martinez *Chris *Sarah Smink *Jeremiah Smink *Paul Brock OTHERS *Daniel *Drew *Micheal *Blake 'Volume 2, Chapter 8: No Mercy' "Let's kick their asses." exclaimed Drew. "Gee...you always want their asses do you Drew?" asked Micheal insulting him. "THE FUCK, DO YOU WANT A FIGHT!?" shouted Drew engaging him to a fight. "Now, now...Don't fight we got a job to do." said Blake. "FINE!" yelled Drew punching a mirror. "Okay...The plan is to destroy their fences and once it's destroyed we will infiltrate and kill them. But I'm sure they guarding the house so we will take out the people who are guarding." said Daniel explaining their plan. "YES! Finally a hard-punching job!" exclaimed Drew. "Now I can use my Revolver and my Machine Gun!" exclaimed Micheal. "Uh...We don't need a Machine Gun." said Blake. "Okay, boys pack up your things!" said Daniel. "ROGER!" yelled the trio. Meanwhile in the Smink Family's house, the fences were done... "Finally...after that hard work...huff...We should rest." said Chris. "Yeah, good thing-" BAM! Before Brock was to finish his sentence a gunshot was heard. Paul look around and wonders where is Chris, then he looked down. He saw Chris lying in the ground and his head was bleeding. Jack and the rest of the group woke up because of that gunshot. "FUCK! WHAT'S THAT GUNSHOT!?" yelled Jack. "No..no...no..." a traumatized Paul murmurs. BAM! Paul dodges the gunshot and ducks then gets his AK-47. Meanwhile inside the house...the situation tenses. "Jack there is a person in front yard and 2 in backyard!" exclaimed Jericho. "SHIT! WE'RE BEING INFILTRATED AND IF THIS GUNSHOTS CONTINUES...THE CORPSES WILL HEAR IT!" yelled Jack who warns everybody then gets his hammer. In the forest, groans were heard. "Jericho guard the front yard and I will handle the 2 at the backyard!" exclaimed Jack. "Okay!" answered Jericho. Paul gets the wooden pipe. "DIEEE!!!!" Paul accidentally hit the fence and destroyed it. "Paul retreat! I will handle this one!" exclaimed Jericho. "Ah, thanks!" said Brock. "Hey boy! You think you can kill me?" asked Drew. "I just killed your friend. See?" "What?" said Jericho who was shocked after he heard it. He saw Chris' body and reloads his M4A1. "DIEEEEE YOU BITCH!" exclaimed Jericho. BAM! BAM! BAM! Jericho's shots missed. "Haha! Fool, you can't hit me if you're not concentrating with your gun!" mocked Drew. "Tch! Whatever!" said Jericho. Back in Jeremiah's house... Sarah, Jeremiah and Dr. Stevens went downstairs. "What was the gunshots?" asked Dr. Stevens. "It's....Someone's attacking the house and they're....heavily armed! They killed Chris earlier!" exclaimed Paul who was traumatized. "What!? THEY KILLED CHRIS!?" exclaimed Martinez who just went downstairs. "Yeah...yeah!!" exclaimed Paul. "Damn this bullshits! Where's Jack?" asked Martinez shouting. "Jack is currently at the backyard! He's gonna kill those people! Jericho is at the front yard." exclaimed Paul. "Tch! I will go! Paul stay here! Dr. Stevens take care of my daughter!" exclaimed Martinez. "You can count on me!" said Dr. Stevens. Martinez went to the backyard and gets his Desert Eagle. "JACK!!" shouted Martinez. "Martinez! Shit!" BAM! BAM! "They're two of them! I need help!" BAM! Jack was shot on the arm. "Holy shit! Motherfuckers you killed Chris! I will kill you two!!" exclaimed Martinez. "No way you can kill us, asshole." said Blake mocking Martinez. "DIEE!! BULLSHITS!" screamed Martinez shooting everywhere. The Corpses reached the house... Jericho saw them. "THE CORPSES!!!!!" screamed Jericho. "Oh shit! They heard the gunshots! I better help them!" exclaimed Paul. "Blake, let's retreat! There's too many of them!" exclaimed Micheal. "GRARWWRRRRR!" groaned the Corpses. "Shit assholes! I won't let you escape!" exclaimed Martinez shooting the Corpses. "Damn! They escaped already, don't mind them anymore! WE need to concentrate to the Corpses!" exclaimed Jack. "Damn! Ok!" said Martinez. BAM! BAM! BAM! It was non-stop group of Corpses appeared. Meanwhile in the frontyard... KLIK! KLIK! "Damn I'm out of bullets! I need more rounds!" exclaimed Jericho. "GRAWRRRRRRRRR" groaned the Corpses. "Damn! This is non-stop! Those Corpses are many! But we must not let them destroy the fence!" exclaimed Paul. "Wait a minute! There's the guy who killed Chris!" exclaimed Jericho pointing Drew. "Holy shit! I'm surrounded!" exclaimed Drew. "Hah! He's surrounded!" exclaimed Paul laughing. BAM! BAM! BAM! The attack was finished in early morning. Jericho & Paul captured Drew. Martinez beats him up and points his gun to Drew. "No! No! Please don't kill me!" exclaimed Drew. "No you will die! You killed Chris. I've no mercy on people who killed my closed friends and loved ones." said Martinez. BAM! Martinez killed Drew and burned his body. Will be justice preserved? Will they prevail? Find it out on the next chapter of The Fall of Mankind! ---- TO BE CONTINUED ---- 'Deaths' *Chris *Drew 'Trivia' *This is the first time that a main character died. Category:The Fall of Mankind Category:The Fall of Mankind Chapter